Bane
'''Bane' is a villain from the DC comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bane vs El Macho *Bane vs Machamp *Bane VS The Thing *Bane vs Venom *Bane vs Robocop *Bane Vs Wesker * Blackfeather & Phinn vs. The Joker & Bane *Hugo vs Bane *Yang VS Bane Completed Fights *Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale *Bane vs Captain America *Bane vs Hulk *Bane vs Juggernaut *Bane vs. Kingpin *Bane vs Von Twirlenkiller *Bane VS Zangief *Bark the Polar Bear vs Bane *Leone vs Bane *Wario vs Bane Possible Opponents *Crossbones (Marvel) *Zebra (Toriko) History Bane was reportedly born and raised in Peña Duro, a prison in the Caribbean Republic of Santa Prisca that is home to the most dangerous convicts. Bane came to regard Peña Duro as his home, a place where he learned "the truth about despair" as he developed extraordinary skills through improving himself in mind and body within the prison's walls. After ultimately establishing himself as the "king" of Peña Duro, Bane was made a test subject for Venom, an steroid created to replicate the Miraclo drug. After escaping Peña Duro, and being the only one who knows how to manufacture Venom so he can dull the pain from the experiments done to him, Bane became a professional assassin with ties to the criminal underground. Death Battle Info In a fight, Bane is brutal and merciless, but is not without professional skill in Martial Arts. He uses his techniques to put opponents in holds, and his immense strength to easy break or rip off their limbs. His mere presence is enough to make armed criminals stop in their tracks. * Height: 6'08'' feet (Normal Bane), 7'00'' to 8'10'' (Bane when activating his Venom), '5'8' (Rehab form Bane) * Weight: 350 lbs. * Intellect: 187 IQ * Peak Human Conditioning: Bane possesses strength that borders superhuman strength, and that is without the Venom. He has shown the ability to lift Batman over his head with ease and punch two holes in a column in front of Blackgate. When he introduces a large enough supply of Venom in his system, Bane achieves superhuman strength and endurance, bullet-Proof skin that renders him immune to ballistics, and regenerative healing. His estimated strength states that he can lift up to 2 to 5 tons. *Abilities ** Indomitable Will: Bane's willpower and absolute belief in his goal are what make him such a dangerous opponent. ** Intimidation: Bane mastered art of instilling fear in others and himself is resistant against Batman's deceptive maneuvers. ** Master Strategist and Tactical Analysis ** Photographic Memory ** Multilingualism ** Martial Arts: Bane possessed great skills as a combatant, able to defeat multiple opponents simultaneously. ** Pain Resistance: Due to constant use of pain suppressors, Bane can withstand severe physical traumas, being able to shrug off attacks from Batman, punch through sheets of steel, and take multiple bullets to the back and arms without flinching ** Leadership: Bane is a highly influential man, and his men follow him without question. He speaks with great reasoning and strikes fear into his enemies, as well as his own followers. **Speed: While Bane is not considered a speedster along the likes of the Flash, he is fast enough to catch enemies off guard and dodge bullets Feats * Famously broke Batman's back. * Hijacked an oil tanker ship single-handidly after a fight with Batman * Toppled a massive stone statue * Defeated Killer Croc * Swung a man so hard he bent a metal door * Broke the necks of enforcer thugs as big as himself in each hand. * Survived multiple TITAN dosages and retained intelligence * Can easily rip out both a Olympic athlete weightlifter's arms without Venom enhancements * Can kill other Venom-enhance thugs with ease. * Can punch through steel * Snap a 25 -foot long alligator's neck with one hand Flaws * While needing to use Venom because of the painful withdrawal symptoms, Bane could suffer an overdose. * Bane is a proud warrior and prefers to fight his foes up close (One of Batman's few foes who fights in a fair game) * Can be prone to depression because of his addiction to Venom * The tubes that connects the Venom to his body can be ripped out. * When the tubes are removed or cut by force, and the Venom spews out of Bane, Bane's body will temporarily become thin and weak. * Bane sometimes brags during a fight. Trivia Gallery Movies_batman_rise_6.jpg|Bane in The Dark Knight Rises, portrayed by Tom Hardy Bane_breaks_Batman.png|The first character to break the Bat bane.gif|Bane's sprite from the Mugen database the_dark_knight_rises_bane-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg Batman_The_Dark_Knight_Vol_2-6_Cover-1_Teaser.jpg Osito_001.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Assassin Category:Highly Intelligent Category:US Combatants Category:Wrestling Combatants